


falling for you

by cottonclown



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is bad at feelings, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is the homie, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drinking to Cope, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Husk is teaching reader life skills, I am but a tired little boy please be kind, I am only good at writing fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, LITERALLY, NOT A FALLEN ANGEL, No Smut, Other, Reader is Nonbinary, Short Chapters, Slow Updates, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, asexual bc.. yeah, cause.. they're an angel, he is a bad bad bad man, oddly enough, reader is an angel, reader is intersex, reader wears anything they think is cute, reader wears dresses, reader wears suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonclown/pseuds/cottonclown
Summary: There are no favorites in Heaven. At least, that's what they say and how it's supposed to go.It's no secret that [Y/n], a younger, newer angel, is a crowd favorite among the eternal paradise.Being one of the purest souls of above, it is no surprise that when they go to their first Extermination, their heart aches at the sight of death in Oblivion.It IS a surprise, however, when they choose to stay in Hell.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I am your author. Feel free to call me Cot. I am unsure about how to warn you all of my writing? It’s a bit fast paced and hasty, but I truly hope it won’t be too much trouble to read.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> p.s this chapter is more of a prologue I suppose? no one from Hazbin appears just yet and it’s pretty short, my apologies !

To describe being born in Heaven is...difficult, to say the least. 

It’s different every time, a never ending enigma to even the Lord himself. However, many share common experiences.

Or, well, a common feeling. If you can even call it that (I suppose the best way to put it is _lack_ of feeling).

At one moment you can’t feel much, just warmth. There is only light. No emotions. No thoughts. No nothing. Truth be told, you can’t actually _feel_ anything. You, yourself, are not even “anything”. You do not actually, well..

..exist. 

However, there are rare cases when the warmth decides to let go of the nothingness in its clutches. It’s much like a rollercoaster dropping quickly and suddenly. Discomfort erupts followed by an innocent climax. Ecstasy.

As a ground is reached, a euphoric light will blind the non-breathing, non- _living_ you. There is no sight or smell or taste or touch or even the simple ability to hear. There is a peculiar awareness, though. Someone, _something_ is aware.

It is an otherworldly, divine experience that is the most painfully painless thing one could never **ever** catch a glimpse of in a billion years. The unimaginable all ends with a faint flicker.

A body forms in a lightning shock, and _something_ is left gasping for air. They feel no pain, they feel no fear.

And just like that, with honey in it’s veins and ambrosia in their heart, that something is alive.

And you are that something. You _exist_ . You are alive. Living. Breathing. You are something. _Someone_.

Anytime an angel is “born'' they seem to know exactly what to do. They don’t question much, and very few actually decide on names for themselves, usually accepting whatever they were blessed with. Life, as they would call it, was with little to no worry. The only work was to listen. Listen to God, listen to Prayers, listen to each other. Of course, there was almost nothing to listen about when it was an angel staring at an angel. In all honesty, most did not know anything about one another. Some don’t even know each other’s names, had they any. But regardless, it was still a tranquil life of ease that most angels never dare stray from.

[Y/n] was a tad bit different.

After their creation (although they like to call it “birth”), the petite celestial flitted about the heavens talking to all, questioning all. Some had awkward answers, some didn’t. A few found themselves a name, a few couldn’t. The young angel spoke to God every day for even the silliest things, and He would respond in His usual, mysterious ways.

In truth, the poor little thing just wanted to talk, wanted a feeling of completeness or...how can I put this? Foundness..Founded..

Found? Yes that’s it, they wanted to feel found. There was a sense of being lost and out of place, regardless if they were treated oh so kindly. Everyone seemed so content, perfectly so.

Were they just different? An outcast?

They would assume so, because this isn’t the first time they were not drawn to the light like everyone else. For example, unlike most of their brethren, [Y/n] found no interest in staring down at Earth, a world that you’d _think_ would fascinate them. 

Well, actually, to be fair there was that one time they _did_ look, but it was only because they wanted a name! But after that? No no no. They wanted to know about a _different_ world.

By now, it had been a few decades (or maybe a century but who's counting?) since [Y/n] had come into existence. Everything was the same as ever, except, of course, a rumor (supposedly; gossiping was not fit for angels) about interaction with oblivion. There had apparently been an overpopulation problem for the sinners, and Lucifer had allegedly reached out to make a deal. Or, well, _compromise._

The [brunette/blonde/etc] had never had a chance to meet Satan himself. The ruler of Hell had fallen long before they were born. With piqued interest, the youthful creature set out to find a way to visit Hell. 

_Visit._

_Hell._

Lord have mercy, what kind of angel _visits_ Hell? The plan actually came together much too smoothly, and far too quickly that anyone would have had a strong feeling of anxiety. [Y/n] is not anyone, so they thankfully had nothing to worry about. Having talked with approximately half of Heaven, it did not take long to find the archangels heading down for the yearly Extermination.

[Y/n] didn’t know what the word meant. They were sure they wouldn’t like to.

“Saraqael!”

Their voice was heard, and a superior (of sorts, no respect was demanded or anything.. It just felt right to call them that) stopped abruptly upon hearing his own unique name. Softly, he bowed his head, urging the other to continue. The rest of the archangels did not stop, they were inured to the [e/c] eyed sprite’s constant stream of questions.

“Are you heading to an Externi-Ex…” They let out a series of babbling, shaking their head to clear up any more stammers. “Extermination?” The word was unfamiliar and foreign to the tongue. 

Saraqael, with his several wings and cherubic eyes all moved with a hidden defensiveness. He considered this question greatly before nodding. “Why yes Evange-“ As if he had spoken taboo, his face flushed with embarrassment. “[Y/n], that is what you call yourself, correct? Forgive my rudeness.” 

Sara cleared his throat, finding that authoritative yet soft dignity he usually spoke with. “Due to the problems concerning occupancy, ahem, _downstairs_ , it is our duty to lend assistance if necessary.” Although the statement was quite noble, he spoke without an ounce of pride. It was duty, simple as that. No need to be proud.

“I would like to help.” The eager look in their eyes shined like a child’s. Saraqael shook his head almost immediately, earning a curious tilt of [Y/n]’s head. He shook it again, this time, upon realizing that it would be impossible to say no. In the event that he did (let’s say Saraqael _did_ say no) it wouldn’t be good at all. Those same [e/c] eyes would be filled with disappointment, sad sad _sad_ disappointment. Let down, they would wallow in an unfortunate manner. The little angel would probably end up sighing wistfully for _days_ to come.

Of course, not really. [Y/n] would probably sulk only a tiny bit before flying off to the next topic that intrigued them.

Still, Saraqael could not say no. The man was a softie. He sighed, heavily. “Help, huh?” There was mumbling under his breath, and that same blush of shame swelled on his cheeks. The archangel didn’t do well with finding himself doing such childish things. “Very well. You are conscious of your miracles, correct?”

“I am.”

“Hm.” Sara stopped, his thoughts cryptic and no indication in his holy radar said that letting the other tag along would be _bad_. “Alright, come along then.” The archangel paused once more, his massive wings beating swiftly. He glanced at the [h/c] haired being who was patiently perched behind him. “I warn you, [Y/n]. Exterminations are not going to be enjoyable. I fear you may see something you will not...like.”

“I like everything. Just like our Father.” They clasped their hands over their chest with a loyal smile. “I have never seen anything I don’t like, Saraqael.”

“[Y/n], do you remember the Earth year you were born?” There was a hidden knowledge Saraqael had in his eyes. [Y/n] was still a bit too young, and not curious _enough._ Sara knew better. He had had those same eyes before, that same need to know and craving to find a place to belong. He had seen enough to know it is impossible to like everything.

Even as an angel.

“I do not. I only remember the lovely music with the baby guitars and..what were they called..? The very large trumpets..” 

“The 19th century perhaps.” Saraqael offered. [Y/n] only shrugged, a careless smile on their face. It only made Sara want to deny their approved request even more. “I shall explain your assignment then, now listen closely.”

\---

“[Y/n]! Do _not_ turn off your light.” The kindred spirit was now coarse. Hell was very, _very_ sad. And what the Angels were doing? What Heaven was doing? What the Extermination was?

Very, very, _very_ **bad**.

The blood that was everywhere, on everything, made [Y/n] feel weird. These fascinating appearances, the corpses on the floor that were once alive, were dead for the second time. Permanently. It didn’t sit well in their stomach; it tickled. The whole thing was enlightening, to say the least.

Down here, there was so much to like, yet so much to dislike. Such sadness and potential happiness. It was wrong. It needed help. It needed fixing.

That is the right thing to do.

But were they _really_ fixing anything? Were they really helping?

A clock chimed, easing the ethereal beings with wings. Church bells. The gates of Heaven.

Saraqael and the rest of the angels began to ascend, all tense, but pleased that it was over. There were a few here and there who were a bit more righteous, a bit more prideful than most. Those found joy in Exterminations. They were not the most popular in Heaven _or_ Hell. One step away from Falling, and one step above the Fallen. The ringing began to fade, and it was then that Saraqael had the brilliant idea to check on his junior. And _of course_ …

[Y/n] was not there.

With their wings folded in, hidden if you will, they stood on the edge of a magnificent building. The architecture was tall, allowing them to wave innocently to a distressed Saraqael.

The stowaway was glad there was no unease in their conscience. Guilt and uneasiness meant trouble. The mind would let them know _‘You have sinned’_ and therefore, would be pushed to the edge of a permanent fall. Of course, it takes more than just a single sin make you fall. To fall you must-

The gates closed, a sonic boom resounding in the air painfully. [Y/n] winced, the sky no longer glowing. It smoldered dangerously, smelling of fire and burning red. The color was an absolute eye strain for someone used to brilliant white. 

Speaking of which, the [brunette/blonde/etc] took a moment to realize how stark their attire was. It was a loose, pure pearl white fabric cinched tightly at the waist. Their collarbone was comfortably, appropriately exposed and lower thighs were out. Alright, not the worst appearance for Hell. Not that [Y/n] really had a clue, they just felt it. Doing the sign of the Holy Trinity, they put their hands in a prayer’s position, closing their eyes and lowering their voice to a whisper.

“ _Dear Father, I hope I am doing no wrong. Allow me to help. I stay loyal to you and mean no harm.”_

They stopped to consider these words, carefully. With a confirming nod, they returned to prayer.

_“Amen_.”

With that, they stood up and decided to closely inspect the building they were hiding in, or _on_ better said. Just as the [h/c] haired creature was going to step out, fireworks burst into the fiery sky. It was wonderful, in a horrific sort of way.

The colors were all part of the warm, hellish spectrum around, yet retained a loveliness to themselves. All around were sparkles, glittering down and upon closer inspection, one could conclude they looked much too close to ashes. Although not wanting to think where those ashes could have come from, the angel continued to stare in awe. [Y/n] had only seen fireworks once or twice in their existence. 

They decided they liked this. 

_Magnificent._

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh that chapter was definitely much MUCH shorter than the norm! If you read til the end, I thank you kindly (sob sob)...
> 
> hopefully I can write something more interesting next chapter.  
> じゃあね~!


End file.
